Inkjet printing involves releasing ink onto a print medium, such as paper. The ink bonds with the print medium to produce visual representations of texts, images or any other graphical content, onto the print medium. Inkjet printers generally include print heads which are configured to release small bursts of the ink from extremely fine nozzles. To a large extent the configuration of such inkjet printers, such as amount of ink to be released and manner in which the ink is to be released, is based on the characteristics of ink being used. An inkjet printer generally provides optimum performance when used with an ink for which it has been configured.